


Midget's Rule

by xXbunnyloverXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU College, AU modern, Crossdressing, Light BDSM, M/M, Panties, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbunnyloverXx/pseuds/xXbunnyloverXx
Summary: Eren and Levi are college students and have been dating for a couple years. They have a silly fight and this is how they make up OwO





	Midget's Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopey1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopey1996/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long >w

**Midgets Rule**

“ Yeager!!”, ugh, Levi is yelling at me yet again, why is he always yelling at me anyway? “ What is it, Levi?”, I ask him as he approaches from my right, while I walk down the hall. I just finished my last class for the day and wanted to go back to my apartment without running into him. I was super angry at him and didn’t want to talk to him today.

Levi is my boyfriend and he tends to be a little too domineering at times. I have the firm belief that it is because he is so short. Levi is 5’3, while I am 5’7; talk about a height difference. I affectionately nicknamed him midget, although I try my best not to let him hear me call him that. He is very defensive about his height and likes to deal out punishments. Anyway, he can be a real sadist at times, including when he hears me refer to his height.

Ah, I wanted to avoid him all day, but apparently I was caught. We got into a fight last night about the fact that I like to crossdress, and wanted to crossdress on our next date. “ EREN!!”, Levi shouts, “ sorry”, I mutter snapping out of my own mind and looking over at him. Levi is dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight black t-shirt (which shows off his amazing biceps), and black converse. Levi is actually quite fit he used to be on his high school's varsity football team, and he still goes to the gym at least once a week.

I hear Levi sigh, “ look, don’t go spacing out, while I try to apologize”, he states glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I blush then stutter, “ I wasn’t really spacing out”, I actually was, but don’t tell him that. Levi snorts then says, “ really now? Aren’t you always spacing out?”. I feel my mouth drop open from shock at what he just said to me. What did he just say? I can’t believe he just said that to me!! The jerk! I pick up my pace as a look of sheer determination settles on my face. I am so going to leave him in the dust, so I don’t have to talk to him for the next week.

“ Eren!”, Levi calls as he rushes to catch up to me. I am not going to slow down, I am utterly pissed at him. How could he say something like that to me?! About me? I honestly feel like crying, and yelling right now. “ Eren. Slow down”, he calls out from somewhere behind me, but I just start jogging in hopes of getting away from him that much faster. I don’t always space out, I think outraged as I weave in and out of people on my way out of the building where my class is held.

As I head down the last flight of stairs just before the main exit of the building I trip, and start falling down the stairs. All of a sudden a strong arm shoots out, and wraps around my waist, halting my tumble down the stairs. As I am jerked back into a firm, built chest I drop my messenger bag, and it takes a tumble down the stairs. I look up at my savior to see Levi with an expression of relief covering his features. He usually doesn’t show much if any emotion, so this was a bit of a surprise.

“ YOU IDIOT!!”, he shouts as me, I actually flinch. “ Sorry”, I mumble looking down at the stairs. I hear him sigh, but I don’t look at him, I keep my eyes trained on the stairs below me. All of a sudden an arm is under my legs, and I am hoisted up into the air. I quickly reach out and wrap my arms around his neck, while I internally freak out. I quickly look at him too see a smirk dancing on his lips, the ass.

“ Alright princess, I’ll take you back to your apartment”, he says as he readjusts me in his arms, and starts down the stairs. When we get to where my bag landed he squats down so I can pick it up. He doesn’t have to go down that far, seeing as he is a midget. I don’t talk to him, I actually try to ignore him as he carries me princess style back to my apartment.

As we are approaching my apartment complex Levi begins to talk, “ look... I am sorry that I offended you earlier. I didn’t really mean it. It's just that I have been so annoyed, that you were actually ignoring me”. When he finishes I look up at him to see a light blush dusting his cheeks. Levi hardly ever apologizes, now I know why. He can be so darn cute. I sigh, then coyly say, “ well I guess I can accept your apology. If….”. He looks at me now, my own teal eyes meeting his silver ones.

“ If, what?”, he asks sounding kind of nervous. Man was I enjoying this, I should avoid him more often. “ If you will let me crossdress on our date this Friday”, I finish, with a triumphant smile on my face. He sighs then mutters a fine, as he sets me down right outside my door. “ I will see you Friday Levi”, I say as I unlock my door. Just as he is about to say something else I kiss him, and close my door feeling absolutely giddy about the turn of events. Needless to say I can’t wait for Friday.

~FRIDAY~

I know that Levi was not to happy with me because I would be crossdressing during our date today, but I also know for a fact that he would find a way to get back at me for it. So I was wearing one of my favorite outfits. I have on a pink shirt with a star pattern, my favorite white jacket, a white mini skirt that barely reaches just above my knee, pink gradient tights, and white ruffle ankle boots. I was also wearing some of my favorite accessories: A pink heart choker/ collar, a white bow barrette, a bedazzled white tote bag, and white & pink charm bangles. I also put on a small amount of makeup and a long wavy brunette wig.

[Eren’s outfit-> [Yay Outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=208081484) ]

Ugh, I’m getting a little anxious that Levi might not show up to pick me up for our date today. I start fidgeting as a couple more minutes pass, when someone knocks at the door. I quickly rush over to my door and take a deep breath to steady myself, I smile and pull open the door. My smile widening when I see Levi standing on the other, staring at me in disbelief with his mouth hanging wide open. This was definitely going to be a good day I think as I invite him in.

[ lazy so Levi’s outfit-> [Lazy ~](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=208085112) ]

“ So… Levi what do you think?”, I ask walking back into my apartment as he closes the door behind him. After he doesn’t answer for a couple minutes I start to turn around to look at him, only to be pinned to the wall with him plastered to my back. My heartbeat picks up a smidge as he drops a bag I hadn’t noticed Levi holding onto the floor somewhere behind and to the side of me. “ Hmmm… what do I think?”, Levi mumbles into my ear, making me shudder in anticipation for his next words. “ I think I should have let you crossdress a lot sooner Eren”, he whispers into my ear as my legs give out.

I slide to the floor and look up to him a blush dusting my cheeks and ears, as he smirks down at me. Levi reaches down and latches his hand around my left bicep, using the grip he has on me to practically haul me to my feet. Jeez, what is he thinking, his eyes don’t give away anything I wonder as he bends down and pulls something out of the bag he had dropped earlier. I look at what he has just pulled out of a box and freeze, eyes widening and not leaving what Levi is now holding in his hand.

“ Aw, Eren don’t be so worried”, Levi chuckles as he holds up a small, pink, oval vibrator. I look up at him now shock as well as a little, tiny, smidgen of excitement going through me. “ What are you planning to do with that?”, I ask motioning with my chin towards the small pink device. He just smirks again and flips me around so I am pinned between him and the wall, yet again. I blush more as I feel his hand running up my thigh and underneath my skirt. All of a sudden Levi’s hand stops, so I turn my head and look at him to see a surprised look on his face. “ Are you wearing panties?”, He asks and I blush even more, “ yeah”, I reply resting my forehead against the wall in front of me.

I hear Levi grunt as he pulls aside my underwear, wow I was not expecting this. I then hear a click I turn my head slightly so I can see what he is doing. Where did he get the lube? “ Ah…”, I cry out as I feel a cool slick finger enter me. Levi just chuckles then leans over and whispers in my ear, in a thick voice (that should definitely be illegal). “ Hey.. Eren why don’t we skip the date”? I sigh as he adds another finger and starts searching for my prostate. “ L-levi… please”, I beg softly. I hear another chuckle and hope that he will just let me have what I need, ‘cause damn it he got me hard before our date, and I still want to go.

All of a sudden he pulls his fingers out and I let out a high pitched whine. “ Unhhh..”, I gasp as something small, cold and smooth enters me. “ Levi?”, I ask turning to look at him only to see a devious smirk on his stupidly, handsome face. “ Sorry Eren. I don’t think we will be going on our date after all”, he says, then all of a sudden a vigorous vibration begins inside of me. “ AHHhh…”, I cry out in pleasure. Levi had somehow managed to place the vibrator right against my prostate, the lucky midget.

  
As I pant and moan, while he plays with the speed of the vibrator Levi manages to move us so that I am lying on the couch face up. He quickly settles in between my legs and begins removing my accessories. “ Why so many accessories Eren?”, I hear him ask somewhere above me as I feel him remove my wig. Ugh, do I have to answer him? “ Eren?”, he asks as he slightly lowers the speed on the vibrator. “ I li-like to acce-accessorize”, I reply in a somewhat broken sentence, while grunting slightly.

I hear Levi’s chuckle yet again, lucky I get to hear it so much today. I look up at Levi as I feel him shift slightly only to be rewarded with the sight of him taking off his jacket and then his shirt which revealed his glorious abs. I really wish I could lick his abs for hours. “ Hey, Eren I think it’s time to remove this”, he says as he tugs lightly on the cord of the vibrator. “ Mmnnm..”, I moan in reply, as I settle my eyes on Levi’s face. He grins down at me as he quickly tugs the vibrator out of my now twitching hole, “ Ahh”, I cry out in the process.

“ Eren”, Levi breaths into my ear as he leans over me. “ You are making such pretty sounds, while dressed up as a girl. And wearing..”, he pauses while he runs a hand up my thigh and under my skirt to run his fingers along my white lace panties. He smirks and continues, “ lace panties”. I shudder and then probably unhelpfully add, “ White. There white”. Levi pulls back and then looks down at me in what I think is awe. Then he smirks and whispers in a deep sex god voice, “ _White_  lace panties”. I groan and shift so his fingers ghost over my now impossibly hard member.

“ Impatient are we?”, Levi asks as he grips my member and gives it a squeeze. “ Ahhnn”, I cry out in pleasure. “ Eren, such a lovely sound just for me”, he says as he takes his belt off and uses it to bind my wrists together, and pins them with his free hand. I groan as his hand moves from my now dripping member to my hole and starts massaging it through my panties. “ Le-leviiiii…. don’ be such a tease”, I mumble around the soft moans that fall from my lips. He just smirks at me and pulls aside my panties to quickly sink two of his fingers into my twitching wet hole.

“ Ahh, Mmnm”, I cry out as he works his fingers against my prostate establishing a quick pace. “ Eren”, Levi mutters against my lips as he begins kissing me frantically. As I moan again he slips his tongue into my mouth and begins dominating every inch. Damn it, why does he have to be such a great kisser? I curse softly as he removes his fingers and removes his mouth from mine. I hear another soft click, so I open my eyes and look at him. I am greeted with the fantastic sight of him lubing up his delicious, thick cock.

Levi looks up at me and smirks, “ Eren. Is this what you want?”, he asks gesturing at his now lubed up and oh so hard cock. I nod frantically, I mean come on it is beyond time to be teasing right now, and I let him know that “ Levi just give it to meee”, I whine a bit pathetically. He chuckles then positions himself while holding my panties to the side. “ Uh, Levi are you gonna take my panties off?”, I ask a bit worried, I mean come on I love these panties. He actually smiles this time and shakes his head while saying, “ No”. He punctuates the no by sliding completely inside on the first thrust. I cry out in utter ecstasy, “ Ahhhnn”.

Levi stills and waits for me to get used to his glorious thick cock inside me. After a minute passes I mutter, “ Move.. please move Levi”, a little breathlessly. He grunts and starts moving at an almost brutal pace. He picks up the pace slightly and I chant his name and moan shamelessly. I love how his cock feels pumping in and out of me, hitting my prostate, making me feel oh so good. As he keeps hitting my prostate over and over I feel an all too familiar sensation in my belly, “ coming.. Soon Levi..”, I manage to get out around my endless stream of moans. He grunts in acknowledgement and once again quickens the pace. “ Ahhh.. Levi”, I scream as my orgasm hits me hard, and everything whites out. As I am coming down from my pleasureable high Levi keeps thrusting reaching for his own climax. When he comes not a minute later he grunts out my name, “ Eren”, and then flops down on top of me.

After a couple minutes, I shift and feel my cum plastered panties squelch grossly against my hot and sticky skin. “ Um, Levi can you undo my hands and maybe get off?”, I ask sorta nicely ‘cause I really just want to take a shower and then a nap now. He grunts annoyedly but gets up and undoes his belt from around my wrists. “ There”, he grumbles and stands up. As he turns to look down at me he smiles and says, “ you look like you could use a shower.”. “ Levi we are not having shower sex again”, I sigh and smile up at him.

**_Well, we didn’t go on our date like planned but today was going pretty good anyway._ **


End file.
